


How Titus Pullo Brought Down the Republic

by Python07



Series: If Looks Could Kill [37]
Category: Forever (TV 2014), Rome (TV 2005), The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Angst, Gen, small scene, spoilers for ep 1.2 of ROME: How Titus Pullo Brought Down the Republic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: small scene takes place during ROME 1.2 : How Titus Pullo Brought Down the Republic
Relationships: Caesar family
Series: If Looks Could Kill [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/505732
Kudos: 8





	How Titus Pullo Brought Down the Republic

All of the officers and slaves finally filed out of the tent. Lucius moved from around his place standing at Caesar’s right hand to the seat in front of Caesar’s desk. He sighed, shut his eyes, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Caesar smirked and poured three cups of heavily watered wine. He sat back with his. He ran his finger over the rim. “You don’t approve,” he remarked dryly.

Sextus appeared from the shadows although his cousins knew he was there the whole time. He leaned over the back of Lucius’ chair, rested his hands on Lucius’ shoulders, and rolled his eyes at Caesar. “Why would he? It’s Antony.”

Caesar snickered. “Yes. Antony.”

Lucius sighed again and looked at Caesar, unimpressed. “He’s an irresponsible drunkard.”

“Not to mention a hot-headed idiot,” Sextus added. “All he’s good at is fighting.”

Caesar nodded easily. “Yes, he’s all those things and he’s exactly who I need to deal with Pompey at this time.”

Sextus bared his teeth in disdain. “Antony’s about as subtle as a dagger to the gut. He’s the last one I’d choose to be an envoy of peace.”

Caesar snorted. “Peace. At what cost?” He put his cup down, jumped to his feet, and walked around to stand before them. He stared at them for a long moment. “You know the leaders in the Senate will reject my terms because they think I’m in a weak position. They will go in for the kill if they think they can. They’ve been after us for years.” 

“Yes, we know most of them are idiots,” Sextus interjected. “But there are far more moderates. Cicero--”

“No,” Caesar interrupted sharply. He held Sextus’ gaze and then Lucius’. His voice was low and even and furious. “If Pompey pushes, Cicero will fold and all the sheep will follow. I won’t let them brand us traitors and drag us through the courts. I won’t let them execute or exile us. I won’t let them destroy us.” He tilted his chin defiantly. “We are Caesars.”

Lucius didn’t look away. “Let me go to Rome, Cousin,” he said with quiet intensity. “Let me talk to Magnus. He’s my brother in all but name. He’ll listen to me. I will get him to accept your terms.”

“I’ll go with him,” Sextus added. “I’ve got friends in every crossroads tavern. Between the two of us, we’ll have Pompey and the gangs in the Forum under control. Those old women in the Senate can go jump in the Tiber.”

Caesar smiled warmly. “I believe that Pompey might listen, but it won’t last. Don’t forget I also called him friend and brother, but he’s aligned himself with those stiff-necked idiots. They’ve played to his fears and pandered to his ego. Without Julia, we’ve lost him.” He shook his head. “No, Cousins. I need you with me.”

Lucius patted Sextus’ hand on his shoulder and glanced back at him. “Would you leave us, Sextus?”

Sextus pressed his lips together, nodded, and quietly left.

Lucius stood slowly. He regarded Caesar for a few seconds that seemed like hours. He took his time to speak. “You planned this. I was wondering about that horse shit you fed Brutus about the army’s morale or lack thereof. You knew he’d take that story back to Rome and it would be about the city in a matter of hours. That’s part of the reason why Magnus is overconfident.” He shook his head. “Still, I never thought he would be so stupid as to underestimate us.”

Caesar perched on the front edge of the desk and reached for his cup. He handed one of the others to Lucius. He took a moment to sip and gather his thoughts. “I know you don’t wish to believe this, but the moment Julia died, Pompey was bound to turn on us. His glories on the battlefield are old, the only spoils pouring into Rome are ours, and city life has made him soft. I simply moved to put us in the most advantageous position. Make no mistake. We shall do our utmost to avoid it, but there will be blood.” He put a hand on Lucius’ arm and squeezed. “And it won’t be ours.”


End file.
